headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Brenda Meeks
| aliases = | franchise = Scary Movie | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Mr. Meeks (father) Mrs. Meeks (mother) Shorty Meeks (brother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Scary Movie | final appearance = Scary Movie 4 | actor = Regina Hall }} Brenda Meeks is a fictional student and a character in the Scary Movie franchise. She was introduced in the 2000 horror/comedy film Scary Movie and was played by actress Regina Hall. Hall reprised the role of Brenda in 2001 for Scary Movie 2, in 2003 for Scary Movie 3 and for a final time in 2006 for Scary Movie 4. Brenda is the deuteragonist of the first four Scary Movie films. Biography Scary Movie Brenda is the sister of Shorty Meeks, the best friend of Cindy Campbell, Bobby Prinze, Greg Phillippe and Buffy Gilmore, and the girlfriend of Ray Wilkins. When they hit David Keegan with their car one night while on a drinking bender, they dump the body in a lake and vow to never tell anyone what happened. While watching Shakespeare in Love at a movie theater on a date with Ray, Ray is seemingly killed after being stabbed through the ear by the killer's penis and Brenda continuously ruins the movie watching experience for the other moviegoers by shouting at the screen and even taking a call during the film, spoiling the movie's ending. When the killer goes to stab Brenda, another moviegoer grabs the knife and stabs her. Several other people beat her with objects, stab her more times and even slit her throat, blaming her for ruining the experience of watching other movies such as Thelma & Louise, Big Momma's House, The Fugitive, Schindler's List and Jackie Chan movies. Brenda then dies in front of the screen as the people celebrate. Scary Movie 2 Brenda returns with no explanation given as to how she survived her death since there are no mentions of events from the last film. Brenda is still dating Ray and is one of the students chosen (along with Cindy, Ray, Shorty, Theo Keyoko, Alex Monday and Buddy) to investigate Hell House. Brenda later helps Theo and Cindy defeated the possessed Hanson in a parody of Charlie's Angels. Scary Movie 3 Brenda is now working as a teacher at an elementary school with Cindy's nephew Cody Campbell being one of her students. When Brenda and Cindy watch the cursed video tape, Tabitha emerges from the TV and Brenda gets into a fight with her for leaking water all over the floor and messing it up. Brenda initially has the upper hand in the fight but is soon killed by Tabitha due to Cindy ignoring the ruckus. At Brenda's wake, George Logan and his friend Mahalik wreak havoc attempting to revive Brenda's corpse due to a misunderstanding of hearing Brenda's wake as "Brenda's awake", believing her to still be alive and end up blowing the corpse into pieces. Scary Movie 4 Notes & Trivia *The character is a parody of both Martha Meeks, a character from the 2000 horror film Scream 3, played by Heather Matarazzo and Maureen Evans, a character from the 1997 horror film Scream 2, played by Jada Pinkett Smith. *Brenda and Cindy Campbell are the only characters to appear in the first four Scary Movie films, with Brenda's role being increased from a supporting character in the first two films to the deuteragonist of her final two appearances. *There appears to be an error in continuity regarding Brenda and Shorty's father. In Scary Movie as Shorty tells Brenda that her mom is stupid, Brenda reminds him that they share the same mom. Shorty then turns the insult on Brenda's dad as she remarks with apathy since she doesn't know him as Shorty admits that he doesn't either. However in Scary Movie 3, their father is present at the wake (although this could be because the sequels film tend to make no references to their predecessors.) Appearances * Scary Movie * Scary Movie 2 * Scary Movie 3 * Scary Movie 4 External Links * * Brenda Meeks at the Scary Movie Wiki References ---- Category:Students Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie/Characters Category:Scary Movie 2/Characters Category:Scary Movie 3/Characters Category:Scary Movie 4/Characters Category:Film characters